


Deep Cover Saboteur

by johanirae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comic, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Hux wishes he had a fully functioning base to provide all of his crew with the basic comforts of life. Unfortunately Kylo Ren is also on his base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Cover Saboteur

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars fanart, and it's about Hux being so done with Kylo Ren XD XD XD


End file.
